tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Harvey
|creator(s) = Jonathan Trueman |uk/us_voice_actor = Keith Wickham |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |basis = Dübs Crane Tank No. 4101 |power_type = Steam |type = Crane engine |fuel_type = Coal |configuration = 0-4-0CT |wheels = 4 |top_speed = 35 mph |designer(s) = Dübs & Co. |builder(s) = Dübs & Co. |year_built = circa 1901 |number = NWR 27 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} Harvey is a tank engine with a crane mounted on top of his boiler, which makes him look rather unusual. He is involved in repair, recovery and industrial jobs on the railway. Biography ''Thomas & Friends When Harvey first came to the island, the engines said he looked different and all of them except Thomas did not trust him, but when he saved Percy after an accident with some Troublesome Trucks at Bulgy's Bridge, they realised that Harvey's difference was what made him special. Since then, he has proved very useful, using his crane arm for maintenance, building and clearing up. He mainly works at Brendam and the Shunting Yards, but his favourite place to be is at the Water Works, where he is said to live. Since his addition to the railway, Harvey has helped after many accidents, but he could not do it alone, so Rocky was brought to help. Bill and Ben made fun of Harvey for being both a crane and an engine. However, Porter helped Harvey see to the positives of being a crane engine. The dock manager asked Harvey to deliver flatbeds of scrap metal to Vicarstown since Edward had been delayed, but because he wasn't paying attention when he was going down Gordon's Hill, his flatbeds derailed and made a terrible mess. Fortunately for Harvey, he was able to use his crane to clear it up and was able to deliver the cargo. He also helped Thomas back onto the rails after an accident. Harvey teamed up with Samson with collecting track side scrap for the scrapyards while Scruff was being repaired and building The Earl's new Dinosaur Park. Diesel tried to make mischief between him and Daisy by saying that the other was boasting about being unique. However, this led to the two becoming good friends. Also, when a branch got stuck in his gears, Harvey tried to fix the problem himself, only to make himself derail in a tunnel. After he was repaired, he spun his crane fast enough to throw a crate all the way to a dock worker. He later did the same thing again after Rebecca told him how cool he looks with his crane while helping Bill and Ben clear up the accident. Personality Harvey is a relentlessly cheery, big-hearted, helpful crane engine. He has a very odd shape, due to his crane attachment atop his boiler, which he can be sensitive about should other engines make fun of it. However, he is very able to show that his crane is very useful in lifting cargo, trucks, and sometimes some smaller engines. He has a booming, thoughtful voice and large wooden buffers. He is happy to work anywhere, ready to help clear up after an accident, and offer words of care, comfort, and advice. Technical Details Livery Harvey is painted burgundy with yellow and red lining and brown, square, wooden buffers. His name is written in yellow on his sides and the number "27" is written on both sides of his crane arm in yellow. Basis Harvey is based on Dübs Crane Engine No. 4101, nicknamed "Dubsy", built in Glasgow, Scotland. "Dubsy" is presently based at the Foxfield Railway in Blythe Bridge, Staffordshire, England Harvey'sBasis.PNG|Harvey's Basis . Appearances Television Series= |-|Other Media= Voice Actors Trivia * Excluding Percy's workshop friends and The Marklin Engine, Harvey is the 27th standard gauge engine introduced in the Television Series, which corresponds with his number. * Harvey is the only Character created by Jonathan Trueman that isn't related to Jack and the Pack * Keith Wickham gives Harvey a Scottish accent, reflecting his basis' origins. * In the twelfth season episode Saved You!, Harvey appeared without a CGI Series face. However, a magazine had two images from this episode showing Harvey with one. These same pictures appeared again in the annual story Gordon Takes a Shortcut. * Harvey has an angry face mask which has never been used in any episode he appears in on-screen, it was however present in a rare picture from the seventh season episode, Peace and Quiet. * One of Harvey's models was recently on display at Drayton Manor, but was returned to HiT Entertainment. * Harvey has gone through several changes throughout the television series. These include: ** Thomas' New Trucks and Right Sized Engine for the Job Learning Segment only: *** He has a claw instead of his normal hook. ** Series 12: *** His whistle sound changes. ** Series 17: *** He gains permanent head and tail lamps. *** He gains a brake pipe on his front and back, despite his basis not having one. * One of Harvey's face masks (Production-made) was sold from The Prop Gallery. Two of his face masks were sold to the Top Props preservation group. * Much of Harvey's merchandise incorrectly depicts him as brown instead of red and with black buffers instead of brown. * According to The Official Website and merchandise bios, Harvey's favourite location is the Sodor Waterworks. Quotes Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Adventures (sold only in Construction Crew 4-Pack; discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (redesigned in 2017) * TrackMaster Push Along (coming soon) * Motorized Railway * Tomica * My Thomas Story Library (discontinued) * Wind-up (normal and metallic) * Pocket Fantasy (discontinued) * Nakayoshi * New Block * Capsule Collection * Wood (redesigned in 2019) de:Harvey es:Harvey he:הארווי hu:Harvey ja:ハーヴィー pl:Hubcio ru:Харви zh:哈维 Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:0-4-0 Category:Cranes Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Standard gauge